The Pick Up
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Mulder/Scully. Scully needs a ride home... [Amelia series #3]


Drunk. She was definitely drunk. She was actually so drunk she would class herself as _wasted_. She needed to go home soon or she wouldn't even make the distance from her friend Amelia's apartment to the curb to catch a cab.

"Ameeeeelia…" She called from her spot on the couch. "What are you doing?" Amelia had disappeared to the bathroom a few minutes ago but she seemed to be taking a long time. "Are you okay?" She was probably throwing her guts up. Scully was pretty sure she wasn't far behind. They had decided to go on a bit of a pub crawl – something they hadn't done in years and years, just for old time's sake.

"Coming," her friend called back. She returned holding a tall glass of water for each of them.

"Oh, you are a life saver." Scully took the glass and gulped down a few mouthfuls of blessedly cold water.

"I got you a ride home, Dana." She looked over at Amelia who was fussing with the stereo trying to get her music started by the looks.

"Um, who?"

"Your friend," Scully shook her head. She honestly didn't have many people she would class as friends apart from Amelia… oh and her partner Agent Mulder of course. Oh _shit_!

"Amelia you didn't!" She sat up so abruptly she spilt water down the front of her dress. "Why would you do that to me?" She asked angrily. "I don't want him to see me like this!" Amelia finally got the music started and turned it up so loud that it drowned out Scully's voice. She growled angrily and got up to approach her friend, she leaned around her and turned the music down to a reasonable level.

"Sorry Dana, it had to be done." She was grinning. Amelia was the only person in the world she had admitted her feelings about Mulder to. It seemed she had misplaced her trust as Amelia had spent the past few months desperately trying to get Scully in bed with said partner.

"You went too far this time!"

"So cuffing you to the bed wasn't too far?" Amelia asked coyly. Oh Scully could just wrap her hands around her friend's throat right now…

"At least help me sober up before he arrives." She sighed, knowing she had lost this battle.

"I am, I gave you water didn't I?" Amelia responded. "Now let's get your hair fixed up. Plus your mascara has run a little."

"I don't care about my make-up right now. I'm more concerned about what I might say in this state." She was still slurring her words and the room was spinning a little. She sat back on the couch and took up her glass of water, draining it without even taking a breath. "Food, get me food Amelia!" Amelia laughed but agreed and headed to the kitchen.

Unfortunately before Amelia returned there was a knock at the door. Scully suddely found herself light headed with excitement. Though she was angry at her friend, she did want to see Mulder. She also really wanted Mulder to see her in the little black dress she had chosen to wear for the tonights adventure. She loved the look on his face when she surprised him by wearing something outrageous – because dresses as skimpy as the one she wore tonight was definitely classed as out-there for her. She normally wore ill-fitting suits and skirts that at the very least reached her knee, never above. She opened the door with a flourish.

"Agent Mulder!" She cried. "What a wonderful _surprise_." Mulder looked her up and down calmly and stepped inside.

"So do I finally get to meet the famous Amelia?" Scully was disappointed. No comment on her dress?

"Here I am!" Amelia came out of the kitchen and tripped on the corner of the rug catching herself and laughing aloud. "Agent Mulder, so wonderful to meet you." She put on a posh voice and Scully found herself laughing despite how angry she had been with her friend mere minutes before.

"Wonderful to meet you Amelia, I liked the lipstick message you left Scully last month." His eyes were going from one woman to the other. He was probably profiling Amelia – he had a habit of doing that when he met new people.

"Doesn't Dana look just divine?" Amelia asked Mulder, obviously trying to get a compliment out of him. While Scully wanted this, she didn't want him to feel pressured to say something.

"She always does," Mulder told her sincerely. Scully felt a blush rise to her face. "I suppose I should get you home then Scully, I hear you have had a _fun_ night."

"Yeah, let me get my purse." She bumped into Amelia on her way to the couch and bent down to grab her purse – not caring that she was probably giving Mulder a view of her black lacy panties. When she stood and turned to him she finally saw that his composure had cracked a little and he had a new intensity to his gaze. She smirked. "See you soon Meelie," she turned and gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and then put her arm out for Mulder to take. She found she had to lean on Mulder more than she expected once they exited the apartment. The bright florescent lights in the hallway made her dizzy.

"Did you have a good night?" Mulder asked her.

"Yeah, I could have caught a cab you know?" She stumbled and was glad Mulder was there to hold her upright.

"I'm glad Amelia called me, I am always relieved to know you will be getting home safely."

"That's shi-shi- uh - chivalrous of you." She giggled. She couldn't even get her words out right. She was definitely going to suffer for her night out the following morning. He let out a small laugh and squeezed her arm. They had reached the car and he kindly opened her door and lowered her into the passenger seat. She fell ungracefully into it and tossed one leg over the other so that her dress rose well up her thigh giving him a nice view. She might as well give him a treat after he drove all the way over here for her.

..

Mulder helped her up to her apartment door and she tried to unlock her door but found she was struggling to find the right key and managed to drop the whole key ring twice.

"Oh Scully," Mulder strode back to her, laughing. "Give them here." She handed him her keys with a pout and he unlocked her door. He placed a hand at the small of her back and led her forward before turning to shut and lock her apartment door. They stood in the dark while he found the light switch and she leaned into his hand a little which meant it slid down to her ass.

"You going to take me to bed Mulder?" She gave him a sexy grin. She realized that if he wanted to – she would let him sleep with her tonight. There was nothing in her head that told her it was a bad idea. The alcohol meant she really didn't care about rules or regulations.

"Yes, I'll take you to bed." He had a serious look on his face. "But I'm not going to sleep with you Dana," she blinked fast and tried to figure out if she had heard him right. He _didn't_ want to sleep with her?

"Oh," she said, embarrassed. Maybe she had everything wrong. Maybe he was not interested in having sex with her after all.

"Not while you are drunk." He took her arm and turned her to face him. She was struggling to meet his eyes but he placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face so that she had to look into his eyes. "Not like this." He told her seriously, his eyes searching hers. She gave him a small smile. He was being nice to her, she knew this. He didn't want her to regret sleeping with him. She knew in the morning she would appreciate this a hell of a lot more than she did right now.

"Okay," she agreed and started heading towards her bedroom. She grabbed the walls for support and then the door frame. He followed her and when she struggled to find her light switch he did it for her. "Can you unzip me, while you are here?" He hesitated but did as she asked letting the silky black fabric slide into a puddle at her feet.

"Damn," he muttered. She turned and saw his wide eyes and could see a bulge in the crotch of his pants. "Go to bed Scully." He gave her a gentle push towards the bed and she wobbled but managed to get to the bed and get under the covers. He stood for a moment clearly taking deep breaths and then came to her bedside tucking her in like a child. He kissed her forehead tenderly and then stood to leave. She managed to fight one arm out of the blanket and grab his hand before he did.

"You can stay if you like Mulder, you can stay but we don't have to have sex." She whispered most of what she said and she wasn't sure if he even heard her. He stood still a moment and then turned to her. He looked at her for a long time before taking off his shoes, socks, pants and then his shirt. He stood in just his underwear and she felt her entire body tingling. Her arm hung limply over the side of the bed and she had lost the ability to speak altogether.

"I've never wanted to fuck you more than I do right now, but just laying with you would make me very happy too." He switched the light off and she heard him walk around to the other side of the bed she felt him lift the covers and lay down. In the dark all she could tell was that he lay facing away from her and so she slid across to curl up behind him. She lay one arm across his waist and sighed happily at the feeling of his warm skin against hers.

"I promise to be a good girl," she whispered against his hair. She yawned loudly and found she was actually _very_, very tired. His body was relaxing slowly and she felt her own do the same. "Good night Mulder," she whispered.

The End.


End file.
